Esta vida y muchas mas
by MsFrenchoMoya
Summary: Quinn y Rachel justifican como "Juego" las caricias que necesariamente se daban dia a dia... Historia Faberry
1. I don't know you But i want you

**Hola:) Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, es Faberry, ojala les guste y los disfruten! Besos.**

Se encontraba llorando en una de las muchas bancas que habia en la plaza. Su vida daba un giro subito y todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor ¿Como habia pasado esto? No podia ser real. Se pellizco una y otra vez y no logro comprabar nada mas que la realidad de lo que vivia. Era de noche, no pasaba mucha gente por alli...asique sus lagrima no tuvieron verguenza de salir de sus ojos increiblemente. No podia para de llorar. Lo perdia, verdad? Todo por lo que habia luchado, lo perdia. No importaban sus errores, ella lo amaba. Ella no queria a nadie mas. Ella rogaba por el. Miro su vientre y lo acaricio con suavidad y temor. Que haria? Nadie querria a una embarazada...Nadie en el planeta. Buscaban chica slindas, jovenes, diversion. Ella habia pasado esa edad. Luego de un rato, sintio una suave mano posarse en su hombro y se sobresalto. Tomo aire y ceros sus ojos, mientras que dramaticamente decia

- Tome todo lo que quiera, no tengo mucho dinero, puede tenerlo todo, pero no me lastime, porfavor.

La lagrima scomenzaron a brotar mientras sentia unos suaves labios depositarse en su mejilla.

Soy yo -una dulce voz susurro en su oido de una manera que hizo que ella se calmara. Rachel dejo a sus mejillas tomar color al sentirla y acaricio su rubio cabello-

+No debes estar asi...

Quinn apenas la conocia, no llevaban mas d euna semana hablandose, pero se habia caido tan bien desde ese dia. Se conocieron en la feria, comenzarona a hablar y quedaron facinadas una con la otra. Rachel estaba prometida con Puck, completamente loca por el muchacho. Y Quinn solo epnsaba en Finn, estaba loca por el, aunque este a duras penas sabia su nombre.

-Como quieres que este? Se va, me abandona. Me deja sola, y embarazada..

Su voz se entrecortaba al murmurar tales cosas. Puck se iva a Europa. Y no podia llevarla, mas bien...no queria. Decia que Europa seria aburido para ella, que ya la habia conocido, que no er anecesario gastar ese dineral.

Puck la habia engañado anteriormente. Se habia acostado con otra, por pura...calentura. La habia dejado embarazada y esto complico la idea de ocultarlo de su prometida. Ya que un dia aparecio una rubia con un vientre d meses a su puerta, con la suerte que Rachel abrio. Se escucharon gritos y llantos... Puck habia cometido todo error que pudiera comenter un hombre, si eso es que podia llamarsele. La habia dejado platada en el altar, tomaba a su otra familia como si nada...Y Rachel aguantaba. por amor.

Quinn tomo su cara entre sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos. Al verse, ambas sintieron una tranquilidad enorme...se sintieron por un minuto en el paraiso. Fue Quinn quien debio cortar esa ilusion y susurrar

+Es un estupido por dejarte, entiendes? Un idiota. Cualquiera te querria a su lado Rach, no debe ser dificil volverse loco por ti..

Rachel se sonrojo y tomo su mano.

-Gracias dulzura..

Juntas caminaron a su casa tomadas de la mano. Eran cariñosas entre ellas, hasta demasiado. Amigas de años, habian quedado atras cuando se conocieron...era especial, esa relacion, era especial. Ellas eran especiales

Al llegar a casa, Quinn abrio la puerta y la invito a pasar.

+Sientete como en casa Berry

Le guiño un ojo y se adentro en la cocina, riendo. Rachel, haciendole caso a la orden de su amiga, comenzo a revisar las peliculas. Nada bueno, alzo una ceja y al darse vuelta se encontro con una Quinn bastante comoda en el sillon, que prendia la tele mientras hacia zapping. la invito a acostarse a su lado y la morocha sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se quedaron mirando la television..No por mucho. Conociendo a Rachel y su hiperactividad, a la media hora se sento y susurro

-Quinn...?

+Si bonita?

-Gracias por todo

Rachel se acerco a gastas hacia a ella y beso su mejilla de la forma mas dulce y sensual que habia en ese planeta. Esa mujer, embarazada o no, volvia loco a quien quisiera.

Quinn se sonrojo y mordio su labio, no..no era qe le gustara, verdad? O sea, si le gustaban los besos de su amiga...EN LA MEJILLA! No, en ningun otro lugar..pero, no le gustaba Rachel.. o si?

+No hagas eso, me sonrojas

Rachel sonrio de una forma bastante juguetona y beso varias veses la mejilla de Quinn en esa posicion...

Quinn simplemente cerro sus ojos y contuvo varios suspiros al sentirla...esa mujer tenia algo...aun sentir sus besos en su mejilla la ponia nerviosa. Rachel observo su exitoso trabajo en las mejillas de Quinn y sonrio santisfecha.

-Te ves perfecta

Quinn se levanto y corrio al baño para observarse al espejo, estaba roja, completamente. Rachel la siguio riendo y mordio su labio.

+Me las pagaras!

Quinn rio y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel, quien las viera, rapidamene pensaria de mala forma lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero no. Quinn se acerco a la mejilla de Rachel y la beso varias veces con elntitud, a diferencia de la morocha, quien sintio sus mejillas tomar color al segundo.

-Quinn...eso es sexy.

Quinn palidecio y la solto con suavidad, riendo con un nerviosismo tipico en ella. La abrazo y beso su mejilla.

+Rach..es tarde.

Rachel con su costumbre de no dejar terminar oraciones, suspiro y bajo la mirada

-Bueno, lo siento Quinn..no quise incomodarte en ningun momento. me ir...

Quinn la callo con una pequeña risa y beso su frente

+Te quedas a dormir...amor?

Rachel sintio su corazon palpitar a mil por hora con ese apodo, Quinn le empezaba a gustar...era rubia, sexy, tierna... la volvia loca. La morocha solo asintio con la cabeza y subio las escaleras junto a su compañera. Donde ambas se acurrucaron y se envolvieron entre las sabanas, dejandolas tan juntas, que parecian una.


	2. Let's Play

Cap 2: Juegos

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Enserio *-* Este Fanfic esta basado en algo que me paso en la vida real, y es una historia que aprecio mucho. Dara muchos giros y habrá muchos juegos, espero no alargarlo demasiado, así no se aburren! Bueno, espero les guste este capitulo!

Rachel movía su mano sobre las sabanas con desesperación, sus ojos continuaban cerrados, y no emitiría el más mínimo esfuerzo para abrirlos.

R: Uhm...Q...Quinn?

No lograba encontrarla sobre la cama, asique de mala ganas se sentó sobre esta a intentar no parecer tan torpe como usualmente lo era en las mañanas. Justo cuando iba a buscarla, Quinn apareció en la habitación con una bandeja con dos cafés, tostadas, galletas, y dulces. La dejo sobre la cama suavemente y beso la frente de Rachel

Q: Buenos días preciosa

R: Oh...Hola Quinn

La cara de ensueño que tenia Rachel infundio una ternura inexplicable en la rubia, quien raramente no sabia como demostrarle el inmenso cariño que le tenia...O si sabia?

Quinn acostó suavemente a Rachel en la cama empujándola desde el pecho con dulzura, se acostó a su lado y rio. La morocha estaba aun bastante dormida. Para despertarla, Quinn comenzó a hacerle acariciar en los brazos, la cintura y darle repetidos besos en la mejilla

Rachel al sentir las manos de Quinn en sus caderas abrió los ojos como platos, jamás se había sentido así, protegida, elevada al cielo con cada suave roce de piel. Claramente Quinn le gustaba, y ella lo sabia, pero no le diría a nadie

Quinn, por su lado, negaba cada sentimiento que tenia por la morocha, solo era cariñosa, no era que estuviera por besarle la boca, verdad? Eran...amigas desde su perspectiva, muy amigas.

Q: Despiértate..

R: Quinn, estoy despierta desde que empezaste a pasar tus manos en mi cintura

Quinn se sonrojo levemente y soltó a la morena con suavidad

Q: Lo siento

R: No te preocupes, me encanta que seas así...

Desayunaron juntas, compartiendo caricias en sus hombros, cintura, espalda, mejilla...era el espectáculo más tierno que había visto...

El celular de Quinn sonó, rompiendo el ambiente "Llamada entrante: Santana"

Q: Damn it -maldijo su suerte y levanto el teléfono- Hola Satanás...perdón, Santana.

S: Te levantaste cómica Fabray?

Q: Algo...

R: -en voz casi inaudible- Quien es? Porque te llaman a esta hora?

Q: Santana, porque es...Santana

Rachel tapo su boca, guardando una leve risa.

S: Quinn, tienes idea donde esta Finn ahora mismo?

Quinn palideció, no le hablaba hace tanto, como era posible haberse olvidado de alguien que hace tanto la tenia loca?

Q: San, no se. ¿Donde esta?

S: Tomando un café, con una amiga bastante cercana por lo que veo

Q: Oh..Porque lo dices?

S: Bueno, conociéndolo, y por como le toma la mano, como le besa la comisura de sus labios, podría decirse que el próximo destino es su habita...

Quinn colgó el teléfono, no entendía nada. No eran nada más que amigos con Finn, no había nada más, pero que sea así con otra, le ponía los pelos de punta. Quinn dejo escapar una lagrima y Rachel la seco, lo que hizo que la rubia se sobresaltara y riera al segundo

Q: Olvide por un momento que estabas aquí

R: Siempre estaré a tu lado

Y al terminar de decir esto, la atrajo a su cuerpo, apoyándola en su hombro con firmeza

Quinn había sido coqueta con el, tierna, divertida...pero jamás se sentiría en sus brazos como el los de Rachel, eso lo daba por sentado.

La rubia se separo levemente y tomo ambos celulares, quitándoles la batería, Rachel la miraba confundida mientras se levantaba y guardaba bajo llave estas.

Q: Hoy, preciosa.. -las mejillas de Rachel tomaron color al escucharla y no pudo evitar morder su labio- Solo seremos nosotras dos, ninguna interrupción, si?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al verla así de decidida. Quinn tomo su mano y la llevo escaleras abajo, sonriendo con ternura mientras la sentaba en el sillón.

Q: Iré a bañarme, si? Espérame aquí, no tardo más de 15'

R: Bueno Q

Rachel beso su mejilla con ternura y rio nerviosa. Justo cuando Quinn se alejaba hacia el baño Rachel giro su cabeza y se apoyó contra el sillón, sonriendo

R: Oye Quinn!

Q: Si?

R: Luego de que te bañes, podemos repetir lo de ayer?

Quinn sabía exactamente a que se refería y no supo si sonrojarse o dejar que los nervios tomaran acción en la situación

Q: bebe, no tengo problema

Quinn acelero el paso al baño y Rachel sonrió con leve picardía, quería conquistarla, quería hacer que ella sintiera lo mismo con esos "inocentes" besos...Quería que Quinn Fabray gustara de ella.

Mientras..

S: No puedo creer que esa me corto! Voy, con mi mejor intención al informarle de lo que ese troglodita hace y me corto! ME CORTO!

Santana estaba indignada, como podía haberle hecho eso? A Santana, SANTANA LOPEZ. Nadie hacia eso y vivía para contarlo, nadie la ignoraba

B: Tranquila San, seguramente tuve que hacer algo urgente o no se sentía bien

Brittany jamás resultaba afectada por nada, por lo cual beso suavemente los labios de la latina, quien quedo idiotizada al sentirla

S: Es...que...ella, no...no puede

Brittany rio suavemente y volvió a acercarse, esta vez tomando uno de los labios de su novia entre los de ella y estirándolos

S: Yo...tu...ella...tu..labios..Dios que rico besas Britt

Brittany rio al verla y sonrió

B: No te enojes con Quinn, si?

S: N..No

De repronto, un muchacho alto y morocho interrumpió en la sala

F: Chicas, vieron a Quinn?

Santana sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

S: Debe estar en su casa, como de costumbre. No se mueve ni de chiste de ahí los feriados

Finn resoplo y tomo su celular, marcando el número de Quinn. La rubia siempre le había atraído un poco, y estaba decidido a intentar algo con ella, un beso, dos, quizás llegara aun mas lejos de lo que pensaba. Él sabía que su gran defecto era su debilidad por las mujeres, pero con ella era diferente, habían sido amigos tanto tiempo. No podía echarlo a perder porque si. No era una mas.

F: Me da el contestador, hablaron con ella hoy?

S: Si, por teléfono

Finn resoplo y camino hacia afuera, encendiendo su auto y manejando hasta la casa de Quinn

...

Quinn bajaba las escaleras con un short verde y una musculosa blanca, bastante veraniega. Rachel continuaba en la misma posición que hace un rato, solo que su cara había cambiado, miraba el reloj cada rato y las escaleras. Sonrió al escuchar pasos y se sentó en el sillón, sonriéndole a su compañera

R: Y bien...?

Q: Que? -dijo con una suave risa, confundida-

R: Repites lo de ayer?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza con nerviosismo y Rachel se sentó en sus piernas de repronto. Quinn la miro confundida

R: Así es más cómodo, no quiero estar en cuatro sobre tu sillón, besando tu mejilla, se ve raro

Quinn se sonrojo y volvió a asentir con la cabeza, no podía formular palabras de los nervios.

Rachel comenzó a besar su mejilla con suavidad y con la boca entreabierta, de forma que sus suaves besos, marcaban la mejilla de Quinn con el color rosado de su pintalabios. Quinn, casi por instinto, coloco sus manos en la cintura de Rachel y comenzó a acariciarla. Rachel seguía con los suyo y comenzó a bajar sus besos de a poco, haciendo que los nervios de Quinn aumenten y apreté su cintura. Rachel no pudo evitar dar un suave mordisco en el cuello de Quinn para luego reír jugetona. La rubia no se movió, solo la observo con nervios

Q: Rachel..Que haces?

R: No es nada, es solo un juego

Ninguna de las dos pensaba, solo actuaban, seguían sus instintos y hacían lo que deseaban con el cuerpo de la otra. Rachel besaba el cuello de Quinn con suavidad, tenia miedo de que esta la detuviera. Haría lo necesario para que Quinn se sienta atraída a ella.

Por su lado, la rubia disfrutaba como nunca, y si debía admitirlo, estaba algo exitada, como Rachel. Esto les encantaba, se sentían en el paraíso. Quinn no movió sus caricias de su cintura y a Rachel jamás le molesto. Pero un fuerte golpe de puerta las detuvo instantáneamente.

Rachel maldijo con todas sus fuerzas "Maldición, quien demonios viene a molestar justo ahora?"

Quinn deposito un beso en la mejilla de Rachel, quien se sonrojo mientras asimilaba lo ocurrido y la bajo de sus piernas con suavidad.

Q: Iré a atender, si? No me iré a ningún lado

R: No te tardes...amor

Quinn mordió su labio y prácticamente corrio a la puerta, sonriente. Al abrir la puerta, ahy estaba. Una remera ajustada al cuerpo blanca con una camisa desgastada roja cuadrille sobre esta, con sus tipicos jeans. Finn. Rachel volteo a verlo y apreto susu dientes al ver como ella lo observaba, para al rato verlos abrazandose como una pareja que no se veia hace años. Finn beso la comisura de sus labios de Quinn, quien mordio su labio al sentirlo

F: Hola linda, como estas?

Q: Bien, gracias..

Rachel tosió suavemente, disimulando muy bien su actuación

Q: Oh, Finn, te presento a Rach, es una amiga de hace unos días

R: Ya nos conocemos.

F: Si, poco pero si

Finn se acercó y beso la mejilla de Rachel, lo cual hizo que esta le tuviera mayor desprecio. Luego se acercó a Quinn y sin vergüenza la tomo de la mano y susurro algo en su oído...

Quinn mordio su labio y se negó, señalando a Rachel mientras hablaban en voz baja. Finn bajo la cabeza e hizo una media sonrisa que logro que la rubia lo observara como idiota.

A Rachel la carcomían los celos de esa escena y decidió darse la vuelta, prendiendo el televisor. Ese troglodita arruinaría sus planes, debían sobrepasarlo o deshacerse de él, rápido...

Espero les haya gustado! Rachel ya tiene muy en claro lo que quiere y Quinn es un poco más..Tímida. Espero no me maten por lo ultimo! xd Besos


	3. I want those lips

**Hola! Perdón por no actualizar! Tuve una fiesta y luego un viaje! Lo siento:c Ojala me perdonen(?)**

Quinn tomo de la mano a Finn y lo llevo hacia el sofá, indicándole con mucha amabilidad que se sentara al lado de Rachel. Este, en desacuerdo, se sentó en una punta y la obligo a sentarse a su lado, en el medio de Rachel y el. Rachel estaba furiosa, más que eso. Que hacia ese hombre de neandertal coqueteando con SU rubia? Se atrevió a poner su mano sobre la pierna de Quinn y esta sonrió, besando su mejilla.

F: Muy bien... Y que hacían?

Las dos se sonrojaron y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, mientras que Quinn la miraba nerviosa

Q: Nada...jugábamos

Ambas rieron y Rachel comenzó a pasar sus dedos suavemente por el muslo de la rubia, quien se sonrojo

F: Eh, Quinn...me gustaría saber si...no se. Unos de estos día...que tu... y yo..Saliéramos a algún lado

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Berry apreto su pierna y la atrajo a su cuerpo casi por instinto, haciendo que la rubia se acostara sobre su pecho

R: En realidad, Quinn y yo teníamos casi toda la semana planeada...verdad Q?

Atino a morder su labio mientras la rubia se levantaba y asentía con la cabeza. Finn, desilusionado, se levanto y beso la mejilla de ambas, acercándose más a los labios con Quinn obviamente. La diva intento rechazar el saludo, sin éxito.

Al sentir que la puerta se cerraba, Quinn miro a Rachel

Q: Asique toda la semana planeada, Uh?

R: No me dejaras sola por ese, verdad?

Quinn la miro sorprendida y bes su mejilla, mientras susurraba

Q: Jamás te dejare sola

Rachel movió suavemente su cabeza y logro que Quinn besara a mitad de su labio. No pudieron evitar sonreí como tontas ambas, y, por supuesto, no comentar absolutamente nada sobre eso.

Mientras la diva tomaba una ducha, infundida en sus pensamientos, Quinn preparaba la cena, y algo mas que eso...Pensaba en hacer algo especial para Rachel, verían una película, comerían lasaña, y la haría olvidar de todos sus problemas. Estaba sacando la comida del horno cuando vio a esa magnifica mujer bajar las escaleras, con un vestido corto naranja. La rubia no pudo evitar abrir levemente su boca, la quedaba a la perfección, volados hacia abajo, unas chatitas blancas, y el pelo recogido en una vincha, era el espectáculo más tierno que un ser humano pudiera contemplar.

Rachel se acercó a ella y cero su boca con suavidad, depositando un beso en su mentón. El esfuerzo que hizo por no besar esos labios rosados...fue increíble.

R: Que rico huele, que es?

Q: Lasaña...tu favorita

Rachel sonrió y depositando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia se fue a sentar en el sillón, para encontrarse con una caja de películas

Q: Elije una! Hoy es cena-cine!

Rachel rio y comenzó a verlas, había algunas realmente buenas...Mamma Mia! Esa era la perfecta para ver con su futura...novia?

Quinn traía en una bandeja los dos platos con comida y cubiertos, al tiempo que Rachel colocaba la película

Ambas se acomodaron en el sillón, acurrucadas hacia la otra y comenzaron a comer, aunque había que admitir, la comida no duro mucho, menos la de Rachel, quien moría de hambre hacia una hora

R: Quinn...?

Q: Uhum?

R: Canta conmigo..

Quinn rio mientras su compañera se paraba en el sillón y comenzaba a saltar, cantando a toda voz Honey- Honey

Q: "Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles"

Al segundo de haber pronunciado esto, se encontraban ambas cantando a toda voz, mientras saltaban y reían. La voz de Rachel literalmente inundaba la habitación, y la de Quinn no se quedaba atrás, mientras que cantaba a toda voz el coro. Rachel tropezó metiendo su pie en medio de uno de los almohadones y cayo sobre Quinn, quien rio antes de golpear suavemente su cabeza contra el brazo del sillón.

R: estas bien? Lo siento!

Q -entre risas- Si...no te preocupes Berry

La diva sonrió con ternura, observándola da los ojos, completamente perdida en cuerpo y alma. Ambas perdían todo uso de razón con la otra, y luego de 20 segundos de silencio absoluto, Rachel comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre los labios de Quinn...

Q: R...Rach...que haces?

R: Quinn...alguna vez besaste una mujer?

La morocha no tenia conciencia de lo que decía o hacia, solo quería besarla, quería probar sus labios, quería comerlos en un apasionado beso

Q: N..no

Rachel se acercó lentamente a ella, llegando al roce de sus labios, antes de que la rubia la separara

Q: No puedo..

R: Porque?

Quinn la miro, paralizada.

Q: No..no estoy lista

Rachel suspiro, dejando escapar una lagrima que recorria su mejilla lentamente.

R: Lo siento Q, perdon…yo…yo no debi!

Rachel salio corriendo al baño antes de que Quinn pudiera reaccionar de cualqueir manera ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Rachel gustaba de ella?

Quinn la siguió apenas pudo volver en si y comenzo a golpear la puerta del baño con todas sus fuerzas

Q: RACHEL! ABRE!

R: No…déjame!

La rubia se agacho, llorando levemente

Q: No sé que siento Rach…me confundes

La diva abrió la puerta, suspirando

R: A que te refieres

Q: Esto es un juego verdad?

Rachel no podía creerlo. ENSERIO? Seguía creyendo que era un juego!?  
R: Si Quinn, un juego…es todo.

Q: Lo siento, si?

La ex porrista el abrazo con fuerza, llenando de besos su cuello, cosa que a Rachel la hizo olvidar todo tipo de problemas o desilusiones…

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. The begining

Perdon por no actualizar! Estoy de vacaciones y me la paso yendo de un lado al otro! Termino muerta y we, a duras penas duro hasta las 12 ¡ kjdfh Ojala les guste este cap.. Gracias por su paciencia

Rachel despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol golpearon su cara, algo aro en ella, ya que solía despertarse mas tarde de lo común, y nadie lograba despertarla a esa hora, pero era un día especial y un motivo especial

La morocha se levanto de la cama y tapo a la rubia a la altura de los hombros, besando este mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima, suspirando. Bajo las escalera y preparo un café negro y dos tostadas, subió y escribió en un papel sobre la bandeja "Lo siento, me iré a mi casa, te amo Quinn"

Al sentir tanto movimiento en la cama, Quinn, de quien su sueño era más ligero que una pluma despertó sobresaltada

Q: Rach?

Rachel quedo paralizada y se dio vuelta, asintiendo con la cabeza

Q: Que haces?

R: Guardaba mis cosas

Q: Que?! Porque?!

R: Me iré a mi casa Q

Quinn se levanto de la cama impulsivamente y saco las cosas de Rachel de su maleta

Q: Tu que quedas conmigo, quieras o no. Sola en tu casa y con el pequeño…ehmm….

R: -entre risas- Taylor

Q: Taylor y tu solos en una casa no.

R: No creí que importara

Bajo la mirada, suspirando, para que Quinn inmediatamente la levantara y se acercara a ella, lo suficiente para sentir sus labios

Q: Si me importa

El calor de la boca de Quinn pasó a la de Rachel, quien suspiro al sentirla y soltó sus cosas inmediatamente, tomando a la rubia de la nuca. Si hubieran pasado una milésima de segundo mas, Rachel la hubiera besado sin pensarlo, pero Quinn bajo la mirada, colocando su frente sobre los labios de Rachel.

R: M…me quedare

Quinn sonrió satisfactoriamente

Q: Así me gusta morochita

Ambas desayunaron tranquilamente, sonriendo y mirándose de manera provocativa, pero casi indivisible…

Q: Rach, cuando termines, acompáñame al sillón, si? Quiero hablarte…

Rachel asintió con la cabeza confundida y al terminar su café se sentó en el sillón con la rubia

Q: Rachel…yo…quiero intentar algo con Finn

Rachel la miro sorprendida y mordio su labio, aguantando una lagrima

R: Oh…

Q: Por eso quiero que esta sea la última vez que…juguemos

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo triste, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos

Quinn tomo su mano y comenzó a besar su cuello con dulzura y sensualidad, mientras que Rachel volvía a olvidar todo, poniendo sus ojos en blancos. La rubia sabia como y donde besar, mientras subía sus muslos arriba de los de Rachel, sentándose sobre ella, quien mordio su labio, obligando a su compañera a observarla como idiota, hasta el momento que sintiera su mano posarse en tu muslo, para acariciarlo con suavidad pero tomándolo firmemente. La piel de Quinn era tan suave, y el cuello de Rachel era el paraíso mismo, y Quinn lo disfrutaba como jamás disfrutaría besar a nadie.

Lentamente, las manos de Rachel fueron subiendo por los muslos de Quinn, quien se sonrojaba cada vez más y aceleraba sus besos al sentirla de tal manera. Rachel detuvo sus manos en su trasero y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, mientras que Quinn gemía tiernamente sobre su cuello, voluntariamente. El calor que había en la habitación, provocado por ellas, era increíble, gemidos, caricias, besos, Rachel no se aguantaba mas, y Quinn tampoco. Quinn subió sus besos por la mejilla de Rachel hasta terminar como esta mañana, con los labios rozando.

Q: Te gusta esto?  
La picardía en su voz y en su mirada era increíble, jamás había visto algo así.

R: S…si mi amor

Quinn sonrió al escucharla y se acercó mas, colocando sus manos a los costados de Rachel mientras esta apoyaba completamente su espalda en el respaldo del sillón

Q: Ya que es la ultima vez.. Puedo hacer algo atrevido?

Los dedos de Quinn comenzaron a moverse sobre los labios de Rachel, mientras la respiración de esta se cortaba y su corazón se aceleraba increíblemente.

R: C…co..como que?

Quinn sonrió y pego sus labios a los de Rachel notoriamente

Q: Te das cuenta que nuestros labios están pegaditos, hermosa?

Rachel se sonrojo completamente y apreto el trasero de la rubia, quien soltó un leve gemido.

Q: Me encantas Rachel, y si esta será la última vez, quiero que la recuerdes por el resto de tu vida y más, quiero que salgas de esta habitación, teniendo el mejor beso lésbico en el planeta. Quiero que salgas sin boca..Amor

La acentuación de Quinn en esta última palabra hizo que Rachel se desesperara y subirá una de las manos a la nuca de Quinn, apretándola, indicándole que quería sus labios besándola ya, inmediatamente. Rachel no quería mas juegos, pero Quinn estaba dispuesta a hacerla llegar a tal punto que la desesperación la sobre pasara

Q: No me hablas bebe….algo pasa?

Las manos de Quinn soltaron un segundo el respaldo del sillón y quitaron la mano de la nuca de Rachel, para poder levantar su polera hasta la altura de sus pechos. Tomo ambas manos de Rachel y las coloco en el borde de su polera, acercándose a su oído

Q: Si quieres…sácala. Pero hazlo rápido..me esta comenzando a incomodar…

Rachel abrió los ojos como plato y trago saliva, completamente roja. Quinn se acercó a su oído y la tranquilizó, susurrando con dulzura, pero a la vez sensualidad, algo que solo esa rubia lograba, sobre todo en ella, en Rachel La tenia de cabeza

Q: No haremos nada más que besos…lo prometo. Solo…sácamela…

Rachel no aguanto más y quito su polera, dejando a la vista un hermoso sostén de encaje transparente negro, que tapaba sutilmente la parte central del pecho. Quinn comenzó a mover sus manos por la cintura de la morocha bajo su polera, levantándola de a poco, hasta llegar a sus pechos. La rubia se estaba pasando, pero a nadie le importaba, nadie debía. Era solos un juego.

Q: Levanta los bracitos preciosura

Rachel obedeció casi por instinto y ayudo a que Quinn pudiera observar un sostén naranja pastel un poco mas grande de lo necesario, pero que gracias a ello le quedaba increíblemente sexy. No pudo evitar observarla a de arriba abajo y morder su labio con tal fuerza al punto de dejarlo al rojo vivo.

La ex porrista se volvió a acercar y junto sus labios, lo cual hizo que Rachel abriera su boca de una manera instintiva casi, cerrando sus ojos con nervios

Q: Te besare, y te encantara, lo prometo

Quinn movió sus labios hacia el costado y logro juntar ambas bocas en un apasionado beso…

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Sé que la situación de Quinn es algo confusa, y hasta va de una punta a otra, pero cuando alguien siente una atracción así, es normal que no sepa ni el mismo justificar sus acciones. El beso lo continuare el capitulo que viene. Se viene lo mejor!


	5. I just can't deny

Quinn tomo los labios e Rachel entre los suyos y comenzó a chuparlos y morderlos como loca, el sabor a mora que tenían esos labios, era riquísimo ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin besarla? Ahora sabía lo mágico que era eso, un beso, y ella se sentía como jamás antes en su vida. Un beso, y todos sus problemas habían desaparecido, un beso…y estaba lista.

Rachel, por su lado, dejaba que la morocha hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, disfrutaba de su juego como si estuviera en el paraíso, o cantando en la obra más prestigiosa de Broadway. En ese momento, olvido su embarazo, su prometido, a Finn, todo. Quinn la estaba besando, que más daba? No importaba nada más que eso, ese beso, esos labios, esa mujer

La rubia la obligo a acostarse en el sillón mientras ambas comenzaban a besarse fogosa y desesperadamente, había esperado tanto para esto y no desperdiciarían un segundo de ese placer que mutuamente se daban. Quinn levanto de los muslos a Rachel, acariciándolos con aceleración y Rachel hizo lo mismo con la cintura de la rubia. Ambas no paraban, la habitación se llenaba del calor que ambas producían y de a rato en rato se escuchaban gemidos cuando las manos se sobrepasaban

Quinn logro sentarse luego de un rato y apego a la morocha a su cuerpo, cortando por un momento el beso. Esta comenzó a tomar bocanas de aire y la miro con picardía

R: Que haces? No quiero parar

La ex porrista sonrió y continuo besándola de una manera desesperada totalmente, estaban completamente descontroladas, al punto que Quinn levanto a Rachel a la altura de su cintura ay la pego a la pared, besándola fogosamente. Intento bajar sus besos al cuello de la morocha pero esta se lo negó

R: Necesito tu boca sobre la mía, hermosa

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír con suma picardía y la apego más a la pared, juntando levemente sus entrepierna, por lo cual la morocha gimió en casi un grito, y continuaron besándose. Cuando ya sus alientos no dieron abasto Quinn se separó y cerró los ojos, acomodándose en el pecho de la morocha, quien tomaba bocanas de aire

Q: Te amo bonita

R: Yo a ti…

Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron con algo de ternura. El momento había sido perfecto, habían dejado todo de lado, y solo les había importado eso

Quinn…entro en un momento de confusión suprema. Había sido criada de tal forma que su futuro sería una familia, con un hombre en ella. Y obviamente no hablábamos de un pequeño de dos años, no, para nada. Hablábamos de un hombre que la cuidara, que la amara, que la haga sentir como una princesa

Pero….que pasaba si ella quería cuidar a Rachel, quería hacerla sentir como una princesa? Hacerla sentir como la chica más especial en el mundo… Porque no?

R: Quinn…?

Q: Si amor?

Quinn comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Rachel, sonriendo al verla. Ya podía admitirlo, ya podía gritarlo, la amaba…

R: Me das un besito?

Rachel no perdió tiempo y puso su mejor cara de perro mojado, ante la cual la rubia no tuvo resistencia y la beso con suavidad y dulzura, sonriendo. El beso fue corto, peor basto para que Rachel tocara el cielo

Quinn puse sus pies en la tierra y se sentó en el sillón, llamándola para que hiciera lo mismo. Comenzó a besar los labios de la morocha varias y repetidas veces mientras le colocaba su polera.

Rachel sonrió y se perdió en los ojos de Quinn cuando esta termino, ambas se abrazaron y sonriendo, algo había cambiado tras ese beso, y no podían describirlo con palabras.

Q: Rachel?

R: Si?

Q: Olvida a Finn, la verdad, ese troglodita no merece ni tocarme un pelo, creo que esta misma mañana se acostó con dos. No podre asegurarte si hombres o mujeres

Rachel rio y beso la mejilla de Quinn

R: Debo ir a mi casa

Quinn suspiro levemente y agacho la cabeza, sin disimulo alguno de su decepción

R: Pero Antes…

Rachel no perdió tiempo y levanto la vista de la rubia, juntando ambos labios en un dulce beso, que dejo a la ex porrista con una sonrisa completamente estúpida en su rostro.

Q: Ve…y vuelve mañana, si? No quiero pasar un día sin ti

R: Lo prometo

Luego de esto, Rachel se levantó y se marchó a su casa, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa..

**(Bueno, como verán, hace mucho no actualizo, y es porque ando a mil y con poca imaginación. Subiré capítulos más largos pero una vez a la semana, serán dos partes por capitulo, disfruten)**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Parte dos: Gritárselo al mundo

Quinn se levantó bien temprano esa mañana, Santana la había invitado a un café a las 10:30 am, y la latina odiaba los retrasos, por lo cual, a las 9:00 la rubia ya estaba en la ducha, pero sabía que tardaría en bañarse, sabía que tardaría en hacer lo que sea, porque el 50% de su mente estaba concentrado en sus quehaceres y el otro 50%...en Rachel Berry

Salio de la ducha tarareando "Te way you make me feel" y se colocó un hermoso vestido crudo, con un cinturón color marrón que combinaba perfectamente. Acomodo su pelo, se colocó borcegos del mismo color y llamo un taxi, subiéndose al encuentro con su amiga

Por su parte, Rachel, escribía una hermosa declaratoria para su nuevo amor…para la rubia que la volvía loca

"Quinn:

Hola, sé que nos conocemos hace poco…pero has llegado a formar parte de mi vida de una manera extraordinaria para mí. De una manera que jamás imagine que una mujer llegaría a formar parte. Te amo Fabray. Estoy enamorada de ti, es un sentimiento tal que no…"

La puerta sonó en un leve golpe, indicando que alguien llamaba. Rachel tomo el papel en mano y corrio a atender. Su sonrisa desapareció y su cara palideció al verlo. ¿Qué hacía aquí? No…no…algo estaba mal. Se pellizco disimuladamente ero de nada sirvió, estaba ahí, enfrente de ella

X: Hola preciosa

Rápidamente tomo su cintura co fuerza y la beso con torpeza, claro, luego de los suaves labios de esa mujer, hasta el beso más cuidadoso del mundo parecía una violación oral

Noah había vuelto, con un ramo de rosas y un traje negro, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa triunfadora de "No sabes con cuantas lo hice anoche"

R: Ho…hola amor

Rachel se separó suavemente, sonriéndole de manera que no se descubriera la falsedad en su sonrisa "Porque no eres Quinn?"

Noah le entrego el ramo de rosas y Rachel sonrió al olerlo, perdiéndose un minuto de la realidad…de tal forma que soltó su declaratoria al suelo, dándole la oportunidad a su prometido de levantarla

N: Toma tú…declaratoria?

Noah la miro con una expresión de confusión en su cara obvia, y Rachel palideció

R: No es lo que piensas….

N: Ah no? Puedo leerlo acaso?

Noah comenzó a leer la carta, mientras las lágrima de Rachel caían y caían..

N:T..Te…te enamoraste de..Una mujer?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, con tristeza y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido. Luego de esto, Noah se paró tranquilamente y se sirvió un vaso de vino blanco, mirándola

N: A quién amas?

R: No sé. Si?

Noah tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta, hasta que sintió brazo de Rachel reteniéndolo , con su cara empapada.

R: No me dejes..

N: No lo hare, necesito aire. Sigues siendo mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo.

La morocha solo se sentó en el sillón, pensativa

¿Qué haría ahora? No sabía ni siquiera que sentía, cuando hacía unas horas se sentía tan segura, tan enamorada, ahora su corazón estaba partido a la mitad, no solo por el dolor, sino porque no sabria elegir.

Mientras tanto

Q: Y…bueno, eso fue lo que paso.

Santana estaba boquiabierta ante el relato de la rubia. ¿Había besado a Rachel? ¿Embarazada? ¿Prometida? No..Debía ser una broma

S: No puedo creer que ese gnomo haya hecho algo así contigo y a Noah

Q: HEY, NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI

El fuego en los ojos de Quinn era algo completamente nuevo para cualquiera que la conociera bien, jamás se enojaba de la nada.. Solo cuando era realmente importante y /o necesario

Pero así por una persona en especial? Jamás…

S: Bueno, bueno, está bien. Pero lo que me refiero es que está mal lo que le está haciendo a Noah..

Q: Noah la engaño millonada de veces, una vez que esta enamorada de alguien, que soy yo, no puede hacer nada?

S: Eso no le da derecho a ser tan mierda como el!

Q: No es mierda…es amor

El brillo en los ojos de Quinn apareció repentinamente, dejando boquiabierta a la latina, quien la miraba con asombro. Su amiga estaba enamorada, peor no permitiría que lastimaran de esa manera a Puckeman. Era un calentón, mujeriego, y hasta algo idiota, pero buena persona… o no?


	6. One goodbye, a new hello

**Hola! perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Lo siento. Pero ahora les traigo un buen capitulo, largo, para recompensarlos(? Pense que quedaría mejor si usaba 3 narradores, Quinn, Rachel y omnisciente. Espero les guste el cambio.**

**POV Quinn**

Los ojos de la morena me asaltaban de culpa. Aun asi no podria sentirla, no de esta manera. No podia arrepentirme de haberla besado y jamas lo haria. Sabia que de cierta manera, Santana era hipocrita en esta situacion y subjetiva. Sabia que habria una razon por la cual defendiera a Noah antes que a mi, pero nuestra relacion se habia estropeado con el tiempo, mientras que sus lazos de amistad, los cuales jamas supuse que fueran tan fuertes, crecieron.

Ignore cada palabra de Santana esa tarde, sabia que solo queria hacerme a un lado, lo cual me hizo sentir un verdadero peligro. ¿Podria yo separarlos? ¿Lo que sentia Rachel era suficiente para dejar a su esposo? No lo sabia, esperaba respuesta a cada una de mis preguntas, aun sabiendo que talvez jamas llegaria la oportunidad de ´preguntarlas.

Ademas de todo esto, buscaba una excusa para salir de esa cafeteria, la gente miraba de una manera extraña a Santana, que enumeraba las razones por las cuales lo que hice fue incorrecto, justo en ese momento, mi celular sono. Santana mando una mirada asesina al aparato y sonrei al verla "Al menos se callo". Lo tome como un punto positivo, mientras me disculpaba y abria el mensaje...

Parque, 3 pm, necesitamos hablar.- Rachel.

Por alguna razon que no pude explicar, eso me revolvio el estomago. ¿Que pasaba? No solia ser tan cortante, menos luego de lo que paso. Mire a Santana y suspire ¿Que le diria ahora? La verdad era lo mejor, ademas que no tenia tiempo ni la concentracion necesaria en inventar excusas en ese momento.

Q: _San, lo siento, debo irme -colgue mi bolso de mi hombro y suspire, verla asi me hacia mal. Jamas entenderia porque se ponia asi, deberia ser feliz, por mi.-_

S:_ ¿A donde crees que vas Fabray?Es ella ¿Verdad?_

Q: _Si San, me necesita_

Al contrario de lo que pense, Santana no se abalanzo a matarme, simplemente, por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta que seria una batalla que claramente ella perderia

**POV Rachel**

2:50 pm. Y ya veia esa cabecita rubia asomarse deslumbrante a travez del parque en mi busqueda. ¿ Como aclarar lo que paso? ¿Como negarle todo lo que siento? Aunque aldmito que mis sentimientos se volvieron muy confusos desde que Noah volvio. No estaba segura de amarla, simple...atraccion. ¿Como no tenerla? Esas piernas, esa dulzura en sus voz...sus cariciar, esas caricias que me llevaban al cielo...

Se sento a mi lado e intento besarme en los labios, a lo cual no pude evitar responder, no me negaria, no ahora, podrian ser los ultimos besos que ella me daria en la vida...

Senti sus labios posarse en los mios con suavidad y delicadeza, no eran como los besos de mi esposo, estpos eran suaves, llenos de amor, no de lujuria, eran de quererme cerca de ella, hoy y siempre. Todos sus sentimientos podian ser transmitidos en un beso, porque era tan simple? ¿Porque no podia amarla? ¿Porque no podia ser nuestro bebe, en vez de el y mio?

Q: _Buen dia princesa...traje facturas, si es que no te molesta_

Abrio un paquete envuelto en papel y mostro media docena de facturas, habia bastante variedad para ser tan pocas, y sonrei al verlas, era muy atenta

R:_ Gracias Quinnie...pero necesito hablarte_

Tomo mi mano con suavidad y se acerco a mi, dejando las medialunas en su falda para que nada se interpusiera entre nosotras

Q: _Por eso vine ¿Estas bien?_

Negue con la cabeza, suspirando

Q: _Que pasa mi amor?_

R: _Quinn...yo...yo creo...deberiamos parar esto_

Senti su mano sacudirse al escucharme, parte de ella podria decir que esto no pasaba, pero lo hacia, era real, necesitaba que se aleje.

Q: _¿Que? No me podes decir esto bebe..._

R: _Quinn..lo siento, pero tengo una familia...un bebe...y..y..._

Los ojos de Quinn se poblaron de lagrimas amenazantes con salir y bajo la mirada

Q: _Volvio ¿No?_

R: _Se entero y...no se, me costo estar con el Quinn...lo necesito_

Jamas habia visto llorar de esa manera a Quinn, no eran lagrimas que ella empujaba hacia afuera, no era un llanto de pena, casi ni pestañaba, realmente, esas lagrimas no habian sido porque ella las dejara salir. Simplemente caian y caian, recorriendo sus mejillas como si fuern rios, para desembocar en su menton, mojando su vestido color crudo.

Q: _Solo una pregunta..._- me asombro como lograba que su voz no se cortara, ni su respiracion se volviera dificultosa, era realmente una mascara, quien la escuchara, sabria que estaba serena y tranquila, pero verla en ese momento, llorar de esa manera, era ver lo mas profundo de su alma.- _¿Te arrepientes del beso?_

Esa pregunta me tomo desapercibida. No pense en contestar la verdad ni por un momento, solo pense en las consecuencias que traeria esa pregunta, y por otro lado, sentia que ella no comprendia por lo que yo pasaba, o no le importaba, o...no sabia, realmente senti el enojo recorrerme y me deje guiar. Necesitaba alejarme de ella, asique..

R: _Si, me arrepiento, fue un error y jamas debio pasar_

Casi pude escuchar el ruido del corazon de Quinn quebrarse, porque por primera vez cerro los ojos con fuerza, evitando ignorar la realidad.

Q: _Muy bien Rachel, perdon por quitarte tu tiempo_

Y sin decir mas, se levanto y se fue. Pense en detenerla, mi primer impulso fue ese, pero sabia que solo empeoraria las cosas...

Q: _Solo una cosa Berry_ - se volteo hacia mi, estabamos a un metro de distancia, por lo cual casi todos voltearon a buscar la fuente de esa voz que finalmente habia logrado quebrar, uno de los muchos logros de los que no me siento orgullosa.- _Que el te haga feliz, tal y como planeaba hacerlo yo._

Mi corazon se detuvo un segundo ¿Podria Noah hacerme feliz como ella estaba dispuesta a hacerme? Solo debia apostar que si, pero, si hubiera sabido que pasarian 2 años de ese momento hasta lo proxima vez que la viera, juro por mi hijo, que la hubiera detenido, de eso no me hubiera arrepentido.

2 años despues...

**POV Quinn**

Me habia mudado a NY con Santana, ella me convencio tras escuchar como Rachel me habia dejado, o mas bien, negado, ya que no habia nada que dejar, verdad? Solo fue un beso, el mejor de mi vida, pero solo fue eso...

Con el tiempo, las salidas, y las coquetearias, Santana paso a ser mas que a mi amiga, primero mi amante, luego mi novia, y hasta la fecha, mi prometida. No creia estar enamorada de ella, realmente, no lo estaba, ni creia jamas poder estarlo. Me atraia, si, mucho...habia dias que simplemnente no costaba tanto convencerme de que parte de mi la amaba, pero otros dias, mi mente recordaba aquel beso que me habia dejado en la 5ta nube. Mis peores sueños eran cuando soñaba con aquel beso, pero de golpe, la cara de Rachel se deformaba y me encontraba pegada a los labios de Santana, sin escapatoria, sin poder despegarme

Lo se, esto sonaba retorcido, pero que se suponia que hiciera? Luego de un año sin poder dejar a la rubia, ya...me habia rendido, y Santana habia estado siempre para mi, apoyandome, levantandome el animo, pero todo cambio esa noche en el balcon...

**Flashback**

Quinn se encontraba apoyada contra los barrotes del balcon, pensativa hacia esa ciudad que nunca dormia, su,mbida en sus pensamientos, deseando de alguna manera, olvidar aquellos besos. Santana, por su parte, habia encontrado sentimientos ocultos hacia la rubia, que talvez justificaban su comportamiento el dia que se entero lo del beso con Rachel. Pero..ni a ella le quedaba claro,

S: _Quinnie...¿Que haces aqui sola?_

La latina, antes de que respondiera ya habia rodeado la cintura con sus brazos, apoyandose suavemente en su hombro

Q: _Extraño Lima, sabias? Pero...que estes tu aqui, me da un sentimiento de hogar, de no estar sola, de...tenerte_

Quinn solto un suspiro y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la latina, quien no queria peerder esta oportunidad...

S: _Siempre estaras en casa rubia...jamas me alejare_

Las palabras de Santana se acercaban peligrosamente al oido de Quinn, quien cerro los ojos y asi por inercia, se dio vuelta para buscar una salida.-

Q: _Lo siento San yo..._

Sin dejarla terminar, Santana tomo a la rubia de la cintura y la beso fogosamente, habia deseado mucho tiempo ese beso, pero a Quinn...ningun beso sobrepasaria ese que habia dado con Rachel, pero por algun motivo, la hizo olvidarla, hizo que olvidara sus procupaciones, a Rachel y solo se dejo llevar por la lengua de la latina, que se introducia en su boca, buscando la aprobacion para jugar con la suya.

Las manos de la latina recorrian su cuerpo con desesperacion, sin limites, sin verguenza

S: _Quinn...te necesito_

Sus labios se habian despegado de los de ella para susurrar estas suaves palabras en su oido, casi en un gemido

Q: _Y...Yo.._.

Tras otro beso de la latina, quinn no resistio mas, y esa misma noche hicieron el amor...

**Fin flashback**

**POV Rachel**

Mi vida en Lima no hacia un entero fracaso, podria jurar que soy feliz, solo hay un eslabon suelto en mi vida.

Y se llama Quinn Fabray

Desaparecio de mi vida sin mas, sin despedidas, y haciendome jurarle que seria feliz. Sabia que habia roto su corazon, y lo que era peor, habia tenido la intencion de romperlo en mil pedazos, para que me olvidara, pero no pense que llegaria a al extremo

Mi hijo de 1 años y 3 meses era feliz en su casa, jamas se enteraria lo que habia pasado, no tenia porque, pero nada volvio a ser lo mismo con Noah. Desde el momento en que en su vida aparecio la posibilidad de que fuera yo quien pudiera dejarlo y engañarlo, todas las noches se encuentra en casa. Aun tengo mis dudas sobre sus amorios, dudo que los haya dejado, no creo que jamas lo hiciera, pero el hecho de que haya tomado conciencia, creo que me tranquilizaba en parte.

Pero mi vida estaba en parte vacia, salia con Tina, Britt y demas pero...No era lo mismo sin Quinn y jamas lo seria

Viernes 20/7 8:00 pm NY.

POV Rachel

Algo inedito sucedio esta semana, Noah nos invito a viajar a NY, e l sabia que habia sido el sueño d emi vida, y que realmente, dudaba que se cumpla a esta altura. Es decir, segui actuando y cantando, pero como Hobbie, no de la manera que yo deseaba.

En fin, nos alojamos en un lujoso hotel. A veces me preguntaba de donde sacaba el dinero Noah, pero eso realmente no tenia importancia hoy dia, luego de acomodarnos en el hotel decidio invitarnos a cenar a una cena-show

Vesti a Taylor de sus mejores galas, una camisita blanca con leves rayas blancas, un chaleco negro y un pantalon negro de vestir. Noah realmente se veia guapo con su traje, y la corbata, no se como, pero habia hecho reservacion hacia un mes atras. Al abrir mi placard, me sorprendi al ver una prenda nueva. Un vestido rojo ajustado hasta la cintura y luego suelto, que llegaba a la rodilla y deje a la vista un buen escote.

Mire a Noah de reojo y supe que este era uno de esos vestidos que compraba para romper a la noche, por lo cual me mordi el labio y lo eche de la habitacion, para poder vestirme en paz

Al estar listos, nos subimos al auto de Noah y nos dirigimos a cenar

El restaurante tenia dos pisos, de las cuales podiamos notar lujosos detalles a travez de las ventanas, cuadros, arañas y etc

Al entrar, gracias a dios no habia cola, asique pudimos buscar una mesa que nos quedara comoda y donde el bebe pudiera entretenerse con las animaciones del escenario, que eran solo una "Preparacion" para el gran show

Mientras ordenabamos la cena, las luces se apagaron y el escenario se ilumino y una chica de pelo rubio y corto tomo el microfono. Traia puesto un vestido azul hasta la rodilla y una dulce flor del mismo color en el pelo

" Y ahora" anuncio una voz desde los parlantes "nuestras estrella invitada, la señorita Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

El publico estallo en aplausos, que abrazaban no solo a Quinn, sino a la banda que aparecia tras ella, y la banda comenzaba a tocar una cancion conocida por todos, y aunque no iba directamente hacia mi, no pude evitar recordar esa tarde en el parque, en la que la vi por ultima vez

**I'm through with love**

**I'll never fall again**

**Said adieu to love**

**Don't ever call again**

Las caderas de Quinn se movian lentamente al ritmo de la musica y me hipnotizaban realmente, no podia creer que esa era la rubia que...

**For I must love you or no one**

**And so I'm through with love**

**I've locked my heart**

**I'll keep my feelings there**

**I've stocked my heart**

**With icy, frigid air**

**And I mean to care for no one**

**Because I'm through with love**

La rubia que habia dejado, en ese parque ese dia, su melodiosa voz me llevaba al infinito y aun mas lejos, senti...

**Why did you lead me**

**To think you could care?**

**You didn't need me**

**For you had your share**

**Of slaves around you**

**To hound you and swear**

**With deep emotion and devotion to you**

**Goodbye to spring and all it meant to me**

**It can never bring the thing that used to be**

**For I must have you or no one**

**And so I'm through with love**

No sabria explicar exactamente lo que senti en ese momento, pero sentia que mi mente estaba ida, no podia despegarle los ojos de encima, y cuando note que nuestras miradas se cruzaron...

**I'm through with love**

**Goodbye to spring and all it meant to me**

**It can never bring the thing that used to be**

**For I must have you or no one**

**And so I'm through with love**

**I'm through with...**

**Baby I'm through with love**

Aparto la vista, eso es lo que Quinn habia hecho al notar que yo la observaba, que estaba presente, habia apartado la vista y me habia dejado ahy, como una estupida, mirandola.

**Quinn POV**

Amaba cantar, era uno de los pocos placeres que me permitia en la vida, y solo porque daba una buena suma de dinero extra en la casa. Pero era Santana quien se procupaba por ello, incluso si no me pagaran, no dejaria de cantar, es mi descarga, busco la manera de asociar cada cancion con mi vida y poder largar todo lo que tengo adentro en una sola cancion, en 2 minutos.

Cada uno tiene su manera de sobrevivir, esta es la mia.

Pero cuando encontre a Rachel sentada en una mesa con Noah y un pequeño, no pude evitar sentir un nudo atorarse en mi garganta, gracias a dios, la cancion habia terminado.

Ella tenia su vista clavada en mi y yo no queria ni mirarla, desvie la mirada e hice una reverencia al publico que aplaudia y aplaudia, excepto por Rachel, quien no distanciaba sus ojos de mi...


	7. I need you now

**¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, de nuevo perdon por no haber actualizado todo este tiempo, realmente lo siento**

**Espero vuelvan a engancharte e interesarse en esta historia, bueno ¡saludos!**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Santana Pov**

La noche en Nueva York cayo rápidamente, lo cual hacia que las calles se volvieran el centro de la inseguridad, pero nada me impediría visitar a mi mujer en su presentación esa noche. Vestida con una blusa blanca y unos jeans, cargada con un ramo de rosas, me dirigí hacia uno de los restaurantes más conocidos de Nueva York. Conocía a Quinn, y el simple hecho de que me dijera que cantaría en un restaurante en el Times Square, daba a entender que era algo importante. Compre dos docenas de rosas rojas, sabía que era su flor favorita, y al llegar a la puerta del restaurante, varias miradas se posaron en mí. Tuve que discutir con la recepcionista para que me dejara pasar, por suerte uno de los guardias me conocía y pudo asegurar que era pareja de Quinn. Una vez que te acostumbras NY no es muy grande, conocíamos a varias personas de la zona gracias a nuestras salidas y eso nos daba una gran ventaja

Me llevaron a una habitación muy bien iluminada, de color crema, y con una araña colando en el medio. Había dos espejos en toda la habitación, uno, que ocupaba y todo el ancho de uno de las paredes y otro que hacía lo mismo, pero era más alargado, algo así como un tocador, tenía una gran mesa alargada bajo el y sillas de madera enfrente, había diferentes cosas sobre ella, maquillaje, máscaras, bolsas negras que dios sabría que contenían…

Había maso menos 30 personas en la misma habitación, la cual hacia que ese número fuera chico, ya que era bastante grande para lo que a mi gusto respecta. Comediantes, bailarines, músicos, cantantes y demás conversaban y practicaban sus más recientes números, y hay estaba ella, con un dulce vestido azul que remarcaba levemente sus curvas y una flor azul en el pelo haciendo juego. Su pelo suelto, ya que no había muchas maneras de arreglarlo por lo corto que era. Me acerque a Quinn lentamente y miro en mi dirección. Sonreí mientras corría hacia mí y me besaba lentamente al verme, sin dejarme respirar casi. Me había tomado desprevenida y con las manos ocupadas sosteniendo el ramo, mientras que ella se sostenía de mi nuca y me besaba. Al separarse, me dejo observarla detenidamente, se veia preciosa, perfecta para la noche.

Q: _San ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –su rostro de sorpresa me encantaba, ya que rápidamente tomo las flores y las miro sonriente, era de esos detalles que ella adoraba-

S: ¿_No puedo venir a darle apoyo a mi bebe?_

Quinn se sonrojo levemente y miro las flores

Q_: No debiste bebe, no es tan importante al fin y al cabo_

Calle sus labios con un dulce beso y la mire a los ojos, sonriendo

S: _Para mí lo es y quiero estar hay para ti._

Note como su vista se desviaba de la mía, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa mientras escuchábamos al anfitrión presentándola y pude observar como un chico alto, de traje, le hacía un ademan con la mano para que subiera al escenario. Me dio un beso rápido y fugaz, que más tarde ella calificaría como "De suerte" y dejo las flores en su parte de la mesa, corriendo hacia el escenario.

La seguí y logre colarme entre la gente sin que me notaran, las luces estaban apagadas y los guardias, además de conocerme, estaban concentrados en la actuación de mi prometida

Obviamente, como cada vez que escuchaba su dulce voz cantar, mi piel se erizo, sentí mis músculos no responderme y mi mirada no querer despegarse de la hermosa vista que tenía. Sabía lo bien que le hacía cantar, por eso siempre la había apoyado para que lo hiciera, además que traía un buen dinero a casa, que serviría para algún ahorro especial que decidiéramos hacer.

De golpe, la palidez en el rostro de mi novia me saco de mis pensamientos, fue fugaz, casi innotable para quien no la observara y/o conociera como yo lo hacía. Rápidamente corrio la mirada de aquel punto e hizo una reverencia al público, fue allí cuando lo note, obviamente, palidecí de la misma manera, era demasiado raro para ser posible, pero hay estaba, el peligro acechando frente mi rostro

Rachel Berry y su familia se encontraba en NY, sin ir más lejos, en el mismo restaurante que mi novia comenzaba a trabajar.

Pude notar la expresión de Rachel, confusión, concentración, admiración. Puckerman simplemente aplaudía, parecía feliz de encontrar a Quinn en Nueva York, pero no de la manera que Rachel estaba. Se le notaba en el rostro, podría fijarme 1 kilómetro de distancia y lo notaria de todas maneras, ella comenzaba a revivir en sus pensamientos el pasado con Quinn.

Me negué a mí misma que pudiera significar algo, además, yo era su presente….

**POV Rachel**

No sabía si estaba siendo obvia en mi expresión facial, no me importaba de todas maneras. La había encontrado, el único eslabón suelto en mi vida estaba en el mismo edificio que yo. No dejaría que se me escapara esta vez, debía terminar lo que alguna vez había empezado, y no de la manera que lo había hecho en el parque, no quería alejarla, simplemente…cortar ese tipo de relación. No era que no la hubiera disfrutado, la disfrute…Bastante ahora que lo pensaba ¡Alto! Basta…ya basta, no debía perder más tiempo pensando en eso, asique pedí permiso a mi marido para ir al baño y logre ver como Quinn se metía en una sala común entre los artistas del lugar, al intentar entrar, un guardia me intercepto.

R: _Necesito entrar, conozco a la cant…_

Guardia_: Si, todos los conocen_

R: _¡No, es enserio! ¡La conozco!_

Logre ver a Santana entrando a la misma sala ¿Es que se habían mudado juntas a NY? Jamás lo hubiera notado, el rumor que pasaba por todo Lima era que Santana había conseguido un trabajo en Sudamérica y había viajado hacia allí. Pero estaba segura, esa morocha entrando era Santana Lopez

R: _¡Santana! Soy yo, Rachel! ¿Cómo estás?_

El guardia volvió a interceptar mi vista y me miro desafiante. No me daría por vencida, necesitaba ver a la rubia, arreglar las cosas, y ningún mono de 1,80 lo evitaría. Por suerte, Santana se acercó y lo corrio a un lado.

S:_ ¿Hay problemas Jeff?_

Jeff: _Esta chica jura que conoce a Quinn, la conoces?_

Santana estuvo rato largo examinándome, dudaba que fuera que no me reconociera, más bien lo tomaba como un gesto de simplemente no querer que pase a ver a Quinn. Estaba segura de que se había enterado de como la deje, de cómo había roto el corazón e su amiga, y cuando hablamos de Lopez, hablamos de rencor extremo

S: _No Jeff, se habrá equivocado_.

Sin dejarme responder, Santana volteo y entro a la sala, donde puse ver por la abertura a Quinn, se veia con miedo, asustada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma

El guardia me miro extremamente enojado, supongo que no le gustaba que molestaran a los artistas, que le traería problemas a él, asique lo mejor era retirarme de ahy y continuar con mi cena.

La comida era buena, realmente, no era lo que esperaba de un restaurante 5 estrellas, pero era buena.

Al terminar, nos levantamos y tome a Taylor en brazos, saliendo por la puerta. Podría jurar que ese día estaba destinada a encontrarme y hablar con Quinn, porque pude observar como salía por la puerta trasera del restaurante, donde Noah había estacionado el auto. Deje a Taylor en su silla atado y grite su nombre de tal manera que medio NY podría escucharme, y ella no podría ignorarme. Al voltearse y darse cuenta que era yo, palideció, mientras Santana salía por la misma puerta, frunciendo el ceño al verme, pero disimulándolo en cuestión de segundos. Mientras me acercaba, pude escuchar los pasos de Noah atrás mío, que se dirigía a saludarlas igual que yo. Supongo que la actuación de felicidad de vernos vino de ambos lados ¿No? No puedo decir que fui la única hipócrita en ese momento que juro que era una suerte volver a encontrarnos en una ciudad tan grande. No adentramos mucho en temas importantes, pues Noah quería volver a casa lo más pronto posible, mientras que yo podría haberme quedado toda la noche platicando con esa rubia. Pero la mirada asesina de Santana me lo impediría. ¿Qué se traería la latina entre manos? Jamás la había visto así.

Logramos que aceptaran nuestra invitación a cenar en el hotel en el que nos alojábamos, ya que sería un lugar tranquilo y sin ruido para poder charlar, ya que la mayoría de la gente que hay se alojaba, pasaba la noche en restaurantes como este, pero el doble de lujosos y famosos.

Volví a casa solo con la promesa de volver a verla, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero de alguna manera debía arreglar lo que había dejado dos años atrás, debía hacerlo…

**POV Quinn**

Al llegar a casa, el silencio reinaba. Algo había cambiado en el medio de esa conversación con Rachel. La situación de hablarnos se había vuelto incomoda, mire a Santana un par de veces, sabía que estaba molesta por la repentina aparición de Rachel y el hecho de que iríamos a cenar con ellos mañana, pero era una invitación imposible de negar sin una buena excusa. Además, pude escuchar como negaba conocer a Rachel ante Jeff, realmente no la quería cerca mío, ni de mi vida, ni de nosotras. Al llegar a casa, coloque las flores en un jarrón de vidrio en el medio de la mesa. Subí las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación y me recosté en la cama. Prendí el televisor y me dedique a ver Friends. Era una serie que adoraba y lograba sacarme de mis pensamientos por 30 cortos minutos.

Con la serie de fondo, comencé a desnudarme para cambiarla ropa. Lo que no había notado, era que mientras estaba en ropa interior, mi mujer me había estado observando, por lo cual pude notar la lujuria acechando en sus ojos. Me puse rápidamente un camisón de verano que tenía guardado, pero ese no quito ni por un momento su mirada de mi cuerpo, era disimulada, pero luego de tantos años, sabia descubrirla.

Al acostarnos, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo sutilmente, mi vientre, mis caderas, mis pechos… Esto me ayudo a ponerme de humor para lo que venía y no dude en aceptar sus labios cuando atacaron los míos desesperadamente. Con el televisor apagado y la leve luz de la luna iluminando la habitación, ella comenzó a desnudarme completamente, mientras que yo cumplía la misma tarea en su cuerpo. Sus manos fueron bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, la cual acaricio con lentitud y suavidad, pero con deseo…

En el momento que sentí sus dedos penetrarme y moverse suavemente, pude apreciar su rostro agitado mientras se movía, y por un momento…podría jurar que algo raro paso en mi vista, algo la nublo, o la deformo, no podría asegurar que había pasado..Hasta que claramente lo vi…

Era su rostro, sus labios gimiendo al ritmo de los míos, pero, a diferencia, los suyos no iban disminuyendo a medida que esto pasaba.

Por un momento, podría jurar por mi vida que lo vi claramente, casi lo pude sentir, fue escalofriante, pero por un momento, sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo, lleno de excitación y necesidad.

Estaba viendo el rostro de Rachel Berry en el de mi prometida mientras que hacíamos el amor.

Del alguna rara manera, esto aumento mis ganas y debi morder su hombro para no estallar en gemidos, fue cuando sus labios besaron los míos y me desespere, introduje mi lengua en su boca desesperada y la bese, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

No tarde en llegar al orgasmo, con esa situación, no podría haberlo evitado.

Note la satisfacción de Santana cuando se tiro a mi lado y me beso en una mezcla de ternura y lujuria, pero esta vez, no respondí de la misma manera que antes, sabía que jamás lo volvería a hacer….


	8. Tell me what it takes to let you go

**Gracias por sus comentarios, responderé a un par**

**Si, Quinn esta con Santana, sé que no les gusta Quinntana, a mí tampoco, pero bueno. Y no, no es raro, si quieren, fíjense las apariciones de santana y las actitudes que tomaba (Perdon por no ser muy descriptiva en los primeros capítulos) y además, no es algo que decida yo, esto está basado en algo que me paso en la vida real, las cosas fueron así (Obviamente no fui a NY, ni me mude, está basado en mi historia.) No puedo cambiarlo. Ojala sigan disfrutando de este Fanfic.**

**Y una última cosa, perdon por abandonarlos estos días, estuve tres noches sin dormir por dolor de muela. Y ayer quise reponer fuerzas. Ahora que empiezan las clases subiré capítulos los Jueves y los Viernes, pero tal vez suba uno algún martes.**

**¡De nuevo, gracias y saludos!**

Santana POV

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de luz que se colaban por la cortina lograron despertarme. Como siempre, de mala gana me estire sobre la cama y pude verla. Se veia preciosa, despeinada, dormida…era un ángel. Jamás sentí la tranquilidad en ningún otro momento de mi vida, solo cuando podía observar su angelical rostro a mi lado.

Aun no entendía como había conseguido que aceptara estar conmigo, jamás lo entendería. Había lastimado a Brittany al irme, y obviamente habíamos terminado el mismo día. Parte de mi sabía que Brittany tarde o temprano formaría parte de mi pasado, y que solo debía seguir mi instinto, el cual me guiaba a donde Quinn fuera. Las demás cosas se dieron solas, el beso, admitir lo que sentía, saber que hacer….fue la parte que menos me costó.

Por eso era que el hecho de que ese gnomo estuviera aquí, me ponía en este estado.

Acaricie la mejilla de Quinn lenta y suavemente, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios. No quería perderla, no dejaría que eso pasara jamás. Nos casaríamos en Febrero, solo faltaban 2 meses. Los preparativos estaban listos, solo que ella casi no se enteraba de nada, quería que fuera todo una sorpresa, un momento inolvidable.

Sus ojos se fueron lentamente abriendo hasta que me dejaron ver ese verde profundo en el cual me perdía todos los días. Su sonrisa se fue formando a medida que notaba que estaba a su lado, como todas las mañanas, por el resto de nuestras vidas

Q: _Buen día bebe_…- su voz llena de cansancio me daba ternura, por lo cual un pude evitar volver a besarla-

S: _Buen día ¿Qué quiere desayunar mi princesa?_

Q: Un_ café estaría bien…_

Me levante en ese mismo instante para bajar a preparar su desayuno. Envolví mi cuerpo en una bata y la deje descansar un poco más, al menos hasta que terminara de prepararlo, seguro se encontraba cansada de lo de anoche…

Rachel POV

Toda la familia se levantó tarde ese día, siempre terminábamos agotados con las salidas, y normalmente descansábamos al día siguiente, pero hoy no, hoy era un día especial, Quinn vendría, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo negara. Noah se encontraba durmiendo con Taylor sobre su pecho, a veces me preguntaba si no sería incómodo para él bebe dormir así, pero jamás se quejó.

Al levantarme, me permití tomar una larga mucha, algo que no hacia hace años, ya que Noah jamás cuidaba al bebe, él trabajaba, yo cuidaba la casa y Taylor, ese era el trato que jamás habíamos hecho, pero que cumplíamos día a día. Gracias a dios, estas mini-vacaciones eran la excepción.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y me puse unos jeans negros que se acomodaban perfectamente en mis piernas, y arriba una remera suelta negra, que tenía un dibujo de una estrella dorada

A todo esto, ya eran las 3 pm. Decidí reservar la mesa en el hotel, lo cual me parecía innecesario, pero sin esa confirmación, no nos dejarían entrar. Logre conseguir una que estaba pegada a la ventana, y, por supuesto, con asiento para niños.

Hablando de ello, me resultaba raro que no se despertaran aun, sé que se había acostado a las 4 am, ya que siempre encontraban la manera de vencer el cansancio y Noah se empecinaba en enseñarle como usar un Joystick al bebe, mientras que yo intentaba que le prestara atención a sus peluches. A veces ganaba uno, a veces ganaba el otro, pero por lo general, el pequeño se entretenía más con su pelota y su conejito de peluche, que viendo cómo se movían los autos en la pantalla del televisor…

Un estridente llanto me saco de mis pensamientos y casi por inercia corrí a la habitación. Pobrecito, había despertado y Noah aún se refregaba los ojos. Tome a Taylor en brazos con suavidad y cariño y lo coloque contra mi pecho para tranquilizarlo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Mientras, Noah se sorprendía al notar lo tarde que era, me besaba dulcemente a los labios con un fuerte aliento mañanero y tras susurrarme "Buenos Días" al oído, corrí hacia al baño.

Un punto a favor

8r, comenzaba a higienizarse sin que se lo pidiera….

**Quinn POV**

7:15 de la noche, y aun no estábamos listas. Mientras yo me maquillaba delicada pero apresuradamente en el baño pequeño, Santana se vestía en el grande, que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras. No me había dejado ver que era lo que llevaría puesto, solía ser de esa manera, le gustaba que todo fuera una sorpresa para mí. Yo había elegido una simple remera amarilla con la frase "I believe", que se refería a una de las canciones de Spring Awakening. Sabía que Rachel amaba ese musical, y supuse que le gustaría mi elección. Pero…aun no entendía porque me influenciaba tanto el pensamiento que la morocha tendría sobre mí. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella, necesitaba alejarla de mis pensamientos. Lo nuestro había sido, y no podía volver a ser.

Termine de maquillarme y colgué mi bolso de mi cuello, observando como mi prometida bajaba las escaleras, vestida con una pollera tubo negra que resaltaba notablemente su figura y una blusa sin mangas transparente, la cual llevaba con una básica abajo. Se veia preciosa, sexy, deslumbrante

A todo esto, no pude notar que mi boca estaba entreabierta sino hasta que ella beso mis labios con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro

S: ¿Vamos?

Q: V…vamos…

Ambas subimos al auto, ella de piloto y yo de copiloto, realmente no me gustaba manejar, amaba apreciar el paisaje por la ventana, fuéramos a donde fuéramos. Además, Santana conocía las calles mejor que yo, y, conociéndome, terminaríamos en la otra punta del país.

Al llegar, un chico de no más de 25 años nos recibió con una sonrisa y nos invitó a pasar al hall, nos sorprendimos al ver que estaba vacío, se ve que la gente no se quedaba mucho aquí. Antes de que pudiéramos sentarnos, la recepcionista nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos y nos preguntó algunos datos; Nombre, fecha de nacimiento, Número de DNI, etc., lo básico para un hotel lujoso como este. Por último, pregunto a qué número de habitación nos dirigíamos, y casi al mismo tiempo, levantamos nuestros celulares. Por más que Santana busco, no logro encontrar el número de Rachel, en cambio, yo lo encontré enseguida

R: Hola Q ¿están lejos?

Q: No Rach, estamos abajo, necesitamos tu número de habitación.

R: (ríe suavemente) Lo siento, lo había olvidado por completo. 7G. Los esperamos en el comedor ¿Si? Besos

Y sin decir más, corto la llamada

Entramos a un amplio salón que tenía mesas por doquier. De adorno, había algunos estantes con vinos y alcoholes importados, luego en una esquina lo que parecía la puerta a la cocina, y contra la ventana, una mesa con el cartel"reservado" con lugar para 4 personas y un infante. Rápidamente fuimos a ver si era la correcta y nos sentamos al ver que estaban nuestros nombres escritos en un papel junto al centro de mesa. No tuvimos que esperar más de 10 minutos cuando ambos aparecieron con el niño tomado de sus manos. Vestía un elegante chalequito negro, pero a mí siempre me dieron ternura ese tipo de cosas. Al verme, el niño se soltó de las manos de sus padres y corrio a mi encuentro, no entendía nada. Jamás me había visto en su vida. Por su puesto que no rechace el abrazo que recibieron mis pierna. Lo tome en brazos y lo abrace con fuerza, sentándolo en mis piernas

Q: Mira que grande que estas… ¡Dios, eras un feto cuando te conocí!

Rachel y Noah rieron alegremente mientras cada una nos saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. El niño seguía en mis piernas cuando ordenamos el primer plato. Acordamos pedir el mismo plato para probar entre todos y discutir las opiniones. No era tan literal la forma en que San lo había propuesto, simplemente, se sobreentendía.

El primer plato fue una ensalada agridulce de un raro nombre, el cual, por más que quise, no pude memorizar. El principal fue un abundante plato de ravioles con salsa parisiene. No pude ni quise terminarlo, asique el pequeño Taylor lo termino por mí. Realmente, era una mísera lo que le habían servido, tres ravioles con demasiada salsa. Pude entender por la mirada de Rach, que pensaba lo mismo

Ahora que lo pienso, no pare de mirarla en toda la noche. ¿Sería la nostalgia? Ni fotos tenia de ella para recordarla cuando me fui, tal vez eso me ayudo a superarla, o, hacer algo parecido estos dos años. Pero ahora podía observarla en vivo y en directo. Esos ojos marrones, eran penetrantes, pero no de una forma invasiva, sino de…de una manera que solo ella podía. Su pelo caía naturalmente sobre sus hombros, lacio, como siempre desde que la conocí…sus mejillas… ¿tomaban color? Qué raro, no recuerdo que fuera de sonrojarse rápido ¿en que se fijara? Mierda ¿me está mirando? Si… ¡me está mirando! ¿Qué hago? Me está mirando fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo y sonrojada ¿habré hecho algo?

Mi única respuesta fue sonreírle tímidamente. Realmente me ponía nerviosa, y sabía que jamás terminaría de olvidarla, no mientras estuviera en NY. Por fin, lance la primera pregunta en toda la noche, que no se hubiera tratado de comida…

Q: _Y bien ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿En NY?..._

**Rachel POV**

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Noah ya había comenzado a hablar. Era increíble como a veces podía ser más rápido en la charla que yo. Don adquirido con los años, supongo, pero lo dudo, más bien, don adquirido por conveniencia. Cuando convenía que mi boca se mantuviera cerrada, lo utilizaba y Pum, listo, clausura a la libre expresión de Rachel Berry

Esa noche, lo admito, no pude despegar los ojos de Quinn. Mientras ella escuchaba atenta a cada palabra de Noah, que creo que hablaba de unas mini vacaciones, segunda luna de miel, y de su trabajo, yo la observaba, traía puesta una remera que decía I believe…lo siguiente que haría cuando mi esposo terminara de hablar, seria comentar algo de la remera.

Además, quitando mis pensamientos de eso, debía hablar con ella, pero no aquí, en privado, donde nadie nos oiga.

Al estar casada con un hombre controlador como Puck, aprendes a ser astuta para tener tu intimidas. No me refiero a que lo haya engañado, pero desde lo que había pasado con Quinn, tenía puesto el ojo en cualquier chica. Sea porque le resultaba atractiva, o porque quisiera alejarla de mí, o ambas.

Asique, mientras despegaba mi vista de la rubia que estaba enfrente mío y me disponía a fingir que escuchaba a mi marido, volqué algo de vino en mi remera. Lo suficiente para usarlo de escusa, pero no demasiado para manchar completamente mi remera. Deje el vaso en la mesa y le pedí a Quinn ayuda para limpiarme en el baño. Al parecer se lo creyó, ya que sin pensarlo se levantó y me acompaño. Aunque pude sentir la mirada asesina de Santana sobre mi…

**Quinn POV**

Al llegar al baño, intente analizar la mancha que Rachel tenía sobre su ropa, pero, negándome, cerró la puerta y me miró fijamente. Podía sentir la culpa, la tristeza y la rabia que había ocultado durante la cena, durante estos años, y sabía perfectamente a que se debía…

R: ¿Porque te fuiste sin decir nada?

Q: Hice lo mismo que tú, te deje sin ninguna explicación concreta

Sabía que iba a replicar sobre esto, pero aunque algo adentro suyo lo intento, admitió la verdad, no había razón concreta para haberme dejado de la nada

R: Yo...lo siento Quinn, hice lo que pensé correcto

Q: Lo mismo podría decir de mi decisión Rachel, pero supongo que no sería justo en un momento como este, en que intentamos ser sinceras

Rachel me miro desconcertada y al final logro cuestionar

R: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tome aire y le explique que había sido decisión de Santana venir a NY para alejarme de ella, intente evitar la parte donde explico que estamos comprometidas, pero me fue imposible sin evadir notablemente las preguntas de Rachel. Pude notar como sus ojos tomaban un leve color rojizo y la abrace, la observe a los ojos y por un momento, solté lo que había guardado luego de tanto años

Q: Rachel, por más que lo intente, no puedo olvidarte y sé que no lo hare, aun sabiendo que serias mucho más feliz si pudiera.

Pude notar como una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, y de pronto, no era la misma chica de la cena y del restaurante la que estaba mirando. Era la Rachel de antes, la que me amaba, la que siempre me amo

R: Jamás me olvides Quinn, no podría vivir sabiendo que olvidaste el mejor beso lésbico del mundo

Reímos al recordar mis palabras y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Puse notar por el espejo, que también lo estaba yo, asique levante su mirada y casi instintivamente, ambas nos besamos.

Pude sentir el calor de sus labios incorporándose en los míos nuevamente, era la misma, era esa Rachel Berry que había besado hace dos años. El beso fue fugaz, y pude notar que una parte de ella, no estaba contenta por lo que acababa de ocurrir. La abrace con fuerza contra mi hombro y puse sentir como sus lágrimas lo empapaban. Por fin pude comprender porque jamás, por más que me amara, podría dejarlo por mí.

Era el tiempo, los momentos compartidos, lo que le creaba una barrera inmensa al amor que aun permanecía vivo adentro suyo, amor por mí. Amor que ella no podía liberar sola. Necesitaba buscar la manera de que ella no se alejara de mí, debía hacerlo, no dejaría que se fuera de mi lado de nuevo...

**Santana POV**

El silencio incomodo que crearon ambas al irse, era insoportable, nadie cruzo una palabra en 15 minutos, ni siquiera él bebe se sentía animado ara jugar con su comida. Mire a Noah, lo conocía bien, podía notar la preocupación en su mirada, y, cortando el ambiente, solté al aire lo que amos pensábamos

S: Supongo que no eres tan menso y te diste cuenta que yo y Quinn somos pareja- solo asintió, por lo cual me digne a proseguir- No quiero perderla, de la misma manera que tu no quieres perder a Rachel, asique, que te parece si ponemos de ambas partes y logramos sacarles las dudas

Solo asintió, era raro verlo así, el gran mujeriego, preocupado por una sola mujer. Lo entendía, lo entendía y demasiado, también yo amaba a Quinn…


End file.
